


(Precious Kisses) Words That Burn Me [ART]

by mitochondrials



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Captain America Vol. 5 (2005), M/M, MCU AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: My art piece for the Cap RBB featuring Shield Agent Stark and Bucky!Cap.





	(Precious Kisses) Words That Burn Me [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my Cap RBB entry~. I had tons of fun participating and awaiting for it to be finally seen! This was actually the first drawing I did this year, can you believe it?
> 
> A huge thank you to my amazing author [malome78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78) who wrote an awesome MCU AU fic inspired by this called [_Do You Really Want to Hurt Me_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708093/chapters/33990068) that you simply must read!

 

 

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with Micron Inks, TouchNew markers, and Sakura Gelly Roll pens. 
> 
> The title is a lyric taken from Culture Club's song "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me".


End file.
